The Mr. Men Show
The Mr. Men Show is a British-American animated series based on the Mr. Men series of books. It premiered on Cartoon Network in the United States on February 4, 2008. List of Characters Mr. Men *Mr. Tickle - His arms are now a normal length although he still has the ability to make them long and wiggly and his hat has a dark blue band around it. *Mr. Happy - He is less round. *Mr. Nosy - He is shaped more like a pear just like Mr. Greedy, he is light green, has an orange oval nose, has one curl of hair on his forehead like Charlie Brown from the "Peanuts Series" and he wears a black necktie. *Mr. Bump - His colour is now a more vibrant blue colour and his number of bandages has been reduced to five like the 1970's cartoon. *Mr. Messy - His body is more solid with a few more scribbles around him and he now wears the same shoes as Miss Chatterbox, except they are dirty and untied. *Mr. Small - He is now orange, an egg shape, he wears a tall black top hat with a dark grey stripe replacing his blue bowler hat and he now wears white sneakers. *Mr. Nervous - He is egg shaped, purple, wears glasses, has a light blue nose with a slightly darker blue zigzag line on it and wears black and white sneakers. *Mr. Noisy - He is now usually seen with a megaphone. *Mr. Lazy - He is light green, thin, is more human shaped and he has a dark green oval nose and a large pink newsboy style cap which covers his eyes. *Mr. Funny - He has the same shape as Mr. Stubborn, he is a slightly darker green colour, his nose now looks like Mr. Rude's nose, only red, his top hat is now bent and it no longer has the daisy on a stem. He also has a bowtie and red and white sneakers and his gloves have been removed. *Mr. Fussy - His mustache is Luigi-styled, he gains small grandfather type glasses on his nose, and a black bow tie. In Season 1, he was called Mr. Persnickety in the US version and Mr. Pernickety in the UK version and Australian version. He was light green with darker green hair however in Season 2 he has returned back to his normal dark green colour and is now back to being called his proper name, Mr. Fussy. *Mr. Bounce - He is slightly bigger in size and his hat now has a lighter pink stripe. *Mr. Strong - He is now an upside down round cornered triangle, he kept his red colour because red is a strong color, has no hat, instead he has a brown weightlifters belt with a yellow buckle on it and his biceps are larger to emphasis his personality. His book counterpart was a square. *Mr. Grumpy - He now has a black uni brow and has a two-tone green crooked hat like Mr. Strong's book counterpart, only Mr. Grumpy hat is slightly taller in height. *Mr. Quiet - He is now light blue, has a light blue oval nose, he is shaped like an egg and has 2 hairs on his head rather than five hairs and he is bigger in size. *Mr. Tall - He is now a darker blue colour, he is now shorter in height and he now has a brown straw hat with a yellow stripe and his shoes no longer have their swirly patterns or shoelaces. *Mr. Rude - He trades his black hat for a pair of brown shoes, his nose is more brown and he has three hairs on his head. *Mr. Scatterbrain - He is a new character. He is a male counterpart and he is a possible relative of Little Miss Scatterbrain. He is a magenta, pear shaped Mr. Man with a black unibrow, a large pink oval nose, and he has a blue bowler hat with a darker blue stripe just like Mr. Tickle's bowler hat. *Mr. Stubborn - He is a new character. He is a male counterpart and possible brother of Little Miss Stubborn. He is a purple oval shaped Mr. Man, with a black unibrow, two hairs, and he has a yellow triangle nose. Little Misses NOTE: 'All the Little Misses' names are referred on-screen without the prefix 'Little'. *Little Miss Bossy - She no longer has a stem in the daisy in her hat, and she gains eyelashes. *Little Miss Naughty - She now has pink puffy hair with pink curly pigtails, a lighter green bow, she has a dark fuchsia nose and she also has light pink rosy cheeks to make her look much more naughtier and much more mischievous. *Little Miss Sunshine - She almost looks the same as she did in the books, except her hair and nose are now light tan. *Little Miss Helpful - She now has strawberry blonde hair in pigtails, green and white sneakers, and wears a green fanny pack (bum bag in the UK). *Little Miss Magic - She wears a black magician's top hat with a magenta daisy, instead of a green and white bow and fuchsia Mary Jane shoes instead of red sneakers. *Little Miss Giggles - She is almost the same except she is a darker blue color with a different pattern of freckles on the left side of her face and her hair clips no longer have holes in them. *Little Miss Chatterbox - She looks almost exactly like she does in the books only she is a more darker pink. *Little Miss Curious - She is now an extended rounded trapezoid and she has a dark yellow nose and freckles. *Little Miss Scary - She now has 8 spiky hairs, instead of 9, has a slightly bigger yellow oval nose and she is bigger in size instead of small like in the books. *Little Miss Whoops - She now has the same shape as Mr. Stubborn. She now wears a pink bow and big round glasses, they replace her bandages and hair. *Little Miss Calamity - She was a new character, she was an orange rounded rectangle-shaped Little Miss with brown hair in a flip design, a dark green nose and white sneakers. She was only seen in Season 1, but appeared as a statue in Season 2. *Little Miss Daredevil - She is a new character, she is a yellow circle-shaped Little Miss with red hair, pink freckles, eyelashes, and she wears a pair of white rocket boots which she is also able to use to cook foods like pizza and she also wears a white Evel Knievel-style safety helmet. Differences between the show and the books Main article: The Mr. Men Show-Book Comparison Episodes Season 1 #Physical / Boo-Boos (Doctors & Nurses in UK, Hospitals in AU) #Farm / Movies #Science / Lake #Books / Beach #Boats / Mall #Flying / Hobbies #Dance / Inventions #Fair / Camping #Amusement Park / Trains #Paint / Fish #Adventure / Construction #Snow / Canned Goods #Jobs / Gardens #Collecting / Chores #Restaurants / Music #Full Moon / Night #Food / Bugs #Cooking / Rainy Day #Heatwave / Sleep #Yard Work (Lawns in UK & AU) / Parade #Games / Superstore #Hotel / Birthday #Car Wash / Wildlife #Dillydale Day / Cars #Sightseeing / The Dark #Circus / Ships Season 2 #Picnics / Driving #Outer Space / Clean Teeth #Airports/ Shoes #Arts and Crafts / Game Shows #Garages / Eyeglasses #Toys / Reptiles #Hats / Robots #Parties / Up And Down #Dining Out / Gifts #Sun and Moon / Telephone #Seashore / Washing and Drying #Sneezes and Hiccups / Fruit #Radio / Supermarket #Skyscrapers / Cinema #Getting Around / Clocks #Post Office / Pets #Dance Dance Dance / Trees #Library / Pirates #Goo / Trains And Planes #Out To Sea / Next Door #Lunch / Machines #Fairies and Gnomes / Home Improvement #Birds / Bath and Bubbles #Sand and Surf / Parks #Surprises / Travel #Bad Weather / Pests Voice Cast US Dub * Aaron Albertus - Mr. Bump, Mr. Quiet * Alicyn Packard - Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Whoops * Danny Katiana - Mr. Nosy, Mr. Nervous * Godfrey - Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Tall, Mr. Metal * Jeff Stewart - Mr. Tickle, Aliens * Joseph J. Terry - Narrator, Mr. Fussy/Persnickety, Mr. Rude, Mr. Scatterbrain * Katie Leigh - Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Daredevil, Little Miss Helpful * Peter Rida Michail - Mr. Messy * Phil Lollar - Mr. Lazy, Mr. Small, Mr. Strong * Prudence Alcott - Little Miss Calamity, Little Miss Magic * Reba West - Little Miss Giggles * Richard Epcar - Mr. Noisy * Sam Gold - Mr. Bounce, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Happy * Sophie Roberts - Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Curious * Susan Balboni - Little Miss Scary UK Dub * Alex Kelly - Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Scary (Season 2) * Aline Mowat - Little Miss Calamity * Claire Morgan - Little Miss Curious, Little Miss Giggles * Emma Tate - Little Miss Magic, Little Miss Sunshine (Season 2), Little Miss Helpful (Season 2), Little Miss Fortune * Godfrey - Mr. Metal * Jeff Stewart - Aliens * Jo Wyatt - Little Miss Sunshine (Season 1), Little Miss Scary (Season 1), Little Miss Helpful (Season 1), Little Miss Naughty (Season 1) * Joseph J. Terry - Mr. Rude, Mr. Scatterbrain * Keith Wickham - Mr. Small, Mr. Tall * Lewis MacLeod - Mr. Stubborn * Rob Rackstraw - Mr. Pernickety/Fussy, Mr. Messy, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Happy (Season 2) * Simon Callow - Narrator (Season 1/2) Rob Rackstraw (Season 3) * Simon Greenall - Mr. Bounce, Mr. Bump, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Happy (Season 1), Mr. Quiet, Mr. Strong * Steven Kynman - Mr. Nosey * Teresa Gallagher - Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Daredevil, Little Miss Naughty (Season 2), Little Miss Whoops * Tim Whitnall - Mr. Lazy, Mr. Nervous Japanese Dub * Noriaki Sugiyama - Mr. Happy, Mr. Tall * Haruo Sato - Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosy, Mr. Nervous * Yuuki Ono - Mr. Bump, Mr. Tickle * Reiko Takagi - Miss Sunshine, Miss Chatterbox, Miss Bossy * Tomoe Omi - Miss Calamity, Miss Naughty, Miss Giggles * Tomomi Nishimura - Miss Magic * Tomoko Kobashi - Miss Helpful, Miss Whoops * Kimiyoshi Kibe - Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Quiet * Emi Nakajima - Miss Daredevil, Miss Scary * Mitsuru Takakuwa - Mr. Persnickety/Fussy * Takuya Eguchi - Mr. Small, Mr. Noisy * Hideaki Nonaka - Mr. Rude, Mr. Bounce Broadcast The show premiered on Cartoon Network in the US, Milkshake Five in the UK, France 5 in France, ABC 4 Kids and ABC 3 in Australia and YTV in Canada, among other countries. Trivia *This is the first TV appearances of Mr. Rude, Little Miss Scary, and Little Miss Whoops. *The show was originally going to premiere in October 2007 and its timeslot was 4pm EST, but was pushed back for reasons unknown. Its timeslot would eventually become 9am EST. *The first appearances of Little Miss Daredevil, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Scatterbrain and Little Miss Calamity. *None of the character's catchphrases (except for Mr. Noisy's and Miss Whoops') are lines from their original books. *The entire show uses the Ed Interlock font. The opening and closing credits use Ed Gothic. *The series was animated by Renegade Animation. *There were 104 episodes with 52 from season 1 and 2 each. *There is a live show that has been held in some countries including Singapore, as seen here. *This show was one of the only shows on Milkshake in the UK not to be affected by Viacom's takeover in 2014, with others including ''Peppa Pig and Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom. *Little Miss Twins and Little Miss Fickle were meant to appear but were scrapped because Cartoon Network didn't want too many female characters. *Little Miss Fun appeared as a character in several pieces of official merchandise, looking relatively the same, but was unused in the series itself. Mark Risley confirmed that she wasn't meant to be a character. Reception The series has become a huge cult classic in recent years, and is considered to be one of Cartoon Network's most beloved forgotten shows. Gallery '''Characters TVMr. Bump.jpg|Mr. Bump Mr._Tickle_show.jpg|Mr. Tickle Mr._Happy_show.jpg|Mr. Happy Strike02 MrMenShow-LittleMi.jpg|Little Miss Sunshine TVmr.grumpy.jpg|Mr. Grumpy Bounceshow.png|Mr. Bounce TVmrstrong.jpg|Mr. Strong Fussys1.png|Mr. Fussy in Season 1 (renamed Mr. Persnickety in the US and Mr. Pernickety in the UK) Fussys2.png|Mr. Fussy in Season 2 Mr._Messy_show.png|Mr. Messy Miss_Chatterbox.jpg|Little Miss Chatterbox Noisy_show.png|Mr. Noisy Quiet.png|Mr. Quiet Mr._Lazy.jpg|Mr. Lazy 1645961.jpg|Little Miss Helpful 1645977.jpg|Little Miss Whoops Mr._Small_show.jpg|Mr. Small Mr._Nosy.jpg|...and Mr. Nosey 1645956.jpg|Mr. Scatterbrain 1645958.jpg|Little Miss Daredevil Mr._Nervous.jpg|Mr. Nervous Little Miss Calamity.png|Little Miss Calamity Mr._Rude.jpg|Mr. Rude Mr._Stubborn.jpg|Mr. Stubborn Naughty_show.png|Little Miss Naughty 1645976.jpg|Little Miss Scary Miss-bossy-626956582.jpg|Little Miss Bossy Funny.png|Mr. Funny MMS MrTall ca03-1-.jpg|Mr. Tall Curious3.png|Little Miss Curious Little_Miss_Magic.jpg|Little Miss Magic Little_Miss_Giggles.jpg|Little Miss Giggles Promos Mr. men promo front.jpg|A rare promo for The Mr. Men Show from 2008 (Front Side) Mr. men promo back.jpg|A rare promo for The Mr. Men Show from 2008 (Back Side) interactive_screen_652.jpg|An interactive screen promo billboard_strong__IN_SITU_864.jpg|Billboard billboard_Daredevil_IN-SITU_864.jpg|Billboard AD_Guilty_720.jpg|Magazine ad Sticker oncar-copy 914.jpg AD Mr.BumpAD 3 612.jpg|Magazine ad AD MR.SMALL-AD 612.jpg AD MissChatterboxAD 2 612.jpg|Magazine ad AD MR Scatterbrain Spread 792.jpg|Magazine ad AD milesofsmiles 612.jpg|Magazine ad featuring beta designs Miscellaneous Mr Men Surprise.jpg|Almost all the Mr Men and Little Misses are on the cake. Chart by mrmenworld2010-d2vc267.png|A chart of the Mr. Men and Little Misses included in the show. 7.jpg Mr men show japanese wallpaper by percyfan94.png|Japanese poster Mr men show season 2 poster.jpg|Japanese poster for the second season Fun.jpg|An unused design for Little Miss Fun Category:Cartoons